Rule of Three
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: Do you believe in ghosts? No? Good because then don't exist. But what is Diana to do when she's haunted by a ghost from her past? Sequel to "Two Witches, One Human, Two Werewolves? Sound's Like A Party!" read, enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Hope you enjoy the sequel!**_

Chapter One: Nightmares

"Just A Little Bit" by Kids of 88 playing around the living room, I laughed with Sophie and Allison while I painted Allison's toes. We decided to have a sleep over, just to have a break from everything that just happened. All the furniture was moved out of the way, and the only things on the floor were the pillows and blankets; of course the three of us in our pajamas.

"So wait, he really cried?" Allison asked.

"Well it wasn't a full on bawling, but this one lone tear fell when Satine died and Christian started crying" I explained while trailing my finger down my face from my eye. Sophie and Allison giggled at my story of when I made Derek watch Moulin Rouge with me. "And I have caught him twice humming 'Can CanCan'," I added and us girls burst into laughter again. "Now enough about my wolf, tell us about your human" I winked at my sister who could now see with both eyes, but still had a nice black one.

"He still hasn't asked me out" Sophie sighed.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked deadpan and Sophie nodded while I finished Allison's toes. "Thanks. But the way he hugged you! That was not an 'I missed you friend' hug that was a 'you're more than a friend that I missed' hug" Allison said before blowing on her toe nails to dry them faster.

"Oh, look at miss 'I know love when I see it' over here" I teased taking a bit of a Reece's Cup. "But she is right Sophie" I agreed and my sister nodded.

Opening her mouth to say something, Sophie was cut off by the sound of branches moving and breaking. The three of us looking to the window wall that lead to the backyard/forest; we watched as some branches moved again, along with a twigs breaking.

"You brought a cross bow, right Allison?" Sophie asked as hers and mine eyes glowed in the reflection of the window doors.

Allison dug in her purse and pulled out the portable cross bow, while I used my magic to turn up the music so we wouldn't be heard. Walking to the door, Allison opened it while my sister and I flanked her as we walked outside carefully. It was quiet for a bit as we stood in the yard part of the back of my house. We listened carefully for any sign or sound of the intruder. Apparently there were two and weren't that good, because a twig snapped to the left and in front of us. Sophie raised her left hand out while Allison shot an arrow to the intruder in front of us as I held them in place. Hearing a pained cry, Sophie and I pulled our arms back along with the intruders; Stiles and Scott landed at our feet.

"What are you idiots doing here?" I asked annoyed as the boys stood up. "And you deserved getting shot so don't bitch" I pointed at Scott as he yanked the arrow out of his arm.

"How do I deserve that?" Scott asked.

"Peeping!" us girls snapped. "What are you two doing here anyway?" Sophie asked.

Scott and Stiles shared a look before Stiles said, "We wanted to see what you guys were saying." He then smiled, "Did Derek really cry?" Stiles asked.

I snorted sharing a baffled look with the girls before smiling sarcastically at Stiles, "Not as much as you two are going to if you don't beat it."

"Come on, Sophie wouldn't let," Stiles was cut short as let out a scream (a very girlish scream) with Scott when roots lifted the two off the ground by their ankles. "Ok, ok, you made your point!" Stiles cried out and the roots released the two boys. "Ow" Stiles muttered when he hit the ground. Getting up, Stiles asked, "So he did?"

"Beat it!" Sophie and I yelled as our eyes glowed with magic. The two jumped and took off to the front yard. Allison, Sophie and I didn't even go inside until we heard Stiles Jeep take off. "Now I know why he hasn't asked you out" I told my sister as we made ourselves comfortable on the floor again. Sophie used her magic to turn off the music while she raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry to tell you sis, but you fell for a chicken" I teased and laughed when I dogged the pillow she threw at me.

"It's cause he's scared of you" Sophie whined.

"Good, he should be" I laughed only to get hit in the face by a pillow.

Allison giggled at me and my sister. "So what movie should we watch?" Allison asked flipping through our DVD's.

"Moulin Rouge?" the three of us asked each other, and we giggled before playing the movie.

Sunlight hitting my face, I groaned and pulled my wet, sticky pillow over my head. Wait, what? Opening my eyes, I lifted the blood soaked pillow off my face. Letting out a shriek, I threw the pillow across the room and stared at my blood covered hands horrified. Slowly looking up, I let out a cry as I scooted away from Allison and Sophie's beaten and bloodied bodies. What the hell is going on? Did I do this? No, no way, I'm not a killer! I'm not!

An all too familiar chuckle sent a shiver down my spine. "Oh, but Ana-Banana you are," a dark voice chuckled, "After all you are my daughter." Spinning around to stand, my heart stopped in my chest at Scott, Stiles, Mom, Aunt Beth's and Derek's dead bodies behind a man in all black. "And," the man paused as I slowly looked up at the bloody face and glowing eyes of my father, "You killed me too." Father smirked while tears ran down my face and I let out a terrified scream.

"Diana! Diana!" Hearing Sophie and Allison's voices, I snapped my eyes open, sucking in a breath as more tears fell. "Diana, it's alright, it was just a dream" Sophie said and Allison nodded in agreement.

"It was?" I asked scared, slowly sitting up.

"Yes Diana" Allison said and I let out a shaky breath while wiping my tears away. "Was it that bad?" Allison asked and I let out a chocked chuckle.

"You have no idea" I muttered, standing up and going to the bathroom.

Listening to Mr. Harris teach was about as much fun as gargling battery acid. Don't get me wrong, he's a good teacher, a bit of a jerk, but still good. The man can put people to sleep though, like I am right now. Maybe I should tape his lessons and listen to them before I go to bed. My eyes closing shut, after losing a battle to stay awake, I drifted into a dark room. In this dark room, I looked around as I stood up and sighed annoyed.

"Well this is crap" I muttered and a laugh made me jump and look around. "Who's there?" I demanded, my tattoo tingling.

"I'm hurt Ana-Banana," my heart stopped at the name, "I am after all your father." Spinning around, I screamed as yellow eyes flew at me.

Snapping my eyes open, I jerked up right and in the process, knocked over all my books. This caught everyone's attention and I cursed picking up my belongings. Mr. Harris sighed and started walking over. Great, now he's going to lecture me for falling asleep in class. Taking my seat again, I sighed rubbing my temples to ride the nightmare before I got a lecture.

"Mrs. Lockhart," Mr. Harris whispered and I looked at him confused, "I know what day is coming up, so if you need to leave at any point, just let me know." My eyes widened at this and I slowly nodded my head. Mr. Harris patted my back before returning to the front of the class to continue his lesson.

"Wasn't expecting that" I muttered. Looking outside, my body turned to ice when I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. Closing my eyes, I shuck my head, and when I looked back outside the eyes were gone. "Jesus, Diana, calm down, you're going crazy" I whispered to myself putting all my attention back on the lesson.

The final bell ringing, I walked to my locker and when I opened it, I stared at the batch of white and orange daffodils confused. Pulling out the flowers, a note fell and I picked it up.

"All you need is love" I read and giggled at Derek's handwriting.

"Pretty flowers" Allison said as her, Scott, Stiles and Sophie walked over. "Who are they from?" she asked as I inhaled the flowers sent.

"Derek" I answered.

"He does know what daffodils represent right?" Sophie asked when I closed my locker and we started walking. I shuck my head and giggled with my sister.

"What, what do they represent?" Scott asked.

"Love" Sophie giggled.

"Luck" I added taking in the flowers sent again.

"And fertility" Sophie and I said together giggling. Stiles tried chocking back a laugh and failed while Scott and Allison did a much better job. "Are you going to tell him?" Sophie asked and I shuck my head. Walking outside, I smiled seeing Derek leaning against his black Camaro waiting for me. Waving to my friends, Sophie and I did our hand shake before I walked to Derek.

"Hey handsome" I greeted and Derek smirked at me. "Thanks for the flowers" I said as we shared a kiss.

"Glade you like them" Derek said giving me one more kiss.

Smiling at Derek one more time, I walked to the passenger's side and tossed my purse in. but before I could slide in, I froze when I looked across the parking lot. In the forest stood a man with sun kissed skin, dusty brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was fairly handsome, and wore a black suit with a red tie. My heart beat quickened dramatically as I stared at the man and my body covered itself in cold sweat. The man smirked at me as his eyes started glowing a feline yellow. I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest, until a banging brought me back to reality. Blinking my eyes with a shake of my head, I looked at Derek confused.

"Are you ok Diana?" Derek asked. Looking back at the forest, I let out a relieved sigh not seeing the man there. "Diana" I smiled at Derek as he looked to the forest then back at me confused.

"Sorry, just thought I saw someone" I apologized and slid into his car.

Derek slid in as well, "Anyone I should be worried about?" Derek asked.

"Only if you can fight ghosts handsome" I joked as I examined my make-up. Looking at Derek, I smiled at his stern look and gave him a kiss. "Did I tell you I love you yet?" I asked and the werewolf chuckled.

"No" Derek answered and I gave him another kiss.

"I love you" I whispered and Derek kissed me again.

"I love you too" Derek said starting his car and leaving the school parking lot.

"So has Stiles asked you out yet?" I asked my sister as she braided my hair and I worked on my chemistry homework.

"I'd rather talk about what you dreamed in chemistry and who you saw after school" Sophie said and I stopped writing. Finishing my braid, Sophie placed her hands on my shoulders. "Are you having those dreams again?" Sophie asked and I remained quiet, staring blankly in front of me. Sophie let out a heavy sigh. "It wasn't your,"

"I'm hungry" I interrupted my sister and turned to her with a smirk. "I'm going to get something to eat" I said jumping off my bed and quickly leaving my room before Sophie could stop me.

Walking over to the fridge, I pulled out strawberries, chocolate syrup and milk; grabbing a plat and glass from the cabinet. As I was pouring milk, I heard branches moving and looked out the window above the sink. Branches moving more, I groaned and walked into the living room and out the glass door. My magic tingled in my tattoo.

"Scott! Stiles! If that you out there, I'm not in the mood!" I yelled out as more branches moved and twigs snapped. Not getting an answer, I raised an eyebrow and took a few steps closer to the woods. "Scott, Stiles?" I asked and was greeted by yellow eyes. Sucking in my breath, my body turned cold and my heart stopped. A dark chuckle reached my ears from where the eyes were. Come on Diana! Move!

"Hello Ana-Banana" the eyes flowed brighter and my world went black.

Sophie's P.O.V.

Stopping my writing, I looked up to my sister's door and raised an eyebrow. "Diana?" I asked getting off her bed and leaving her room. "Diana!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. A jug of milk sat next to a glass of milk, chocolate syrup and a plate of strawberries on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Diana you here?" I called out. Hearing the wind blowing from the living room, my eyebrows knitted together as I walked to the living room. "Diana did you leave the door open?" I called to my sister. Stepping into the living room, I froze not seeing my twin anywhere. "Diana?" I called again in a panic as I ran to the open glass door. "Diana!" I yelled into the woods. My voice just echoed back at me and my panic turned into fear. Not again. "Aunt Beth!" I screamed into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Missing

Biting my thumb, I passed in the living room, staring out to the woods while Aunt Beth talked with Sheriff Stilinski. The police were just extra help if we couldn't find Diana the "supernatural way". Right now I was just waiting impatiently for Scott and Derek to get here and start helping me search for my sister. I had called Stiles too, but he had to wait for his dad to leave before he could come over. Stiles had agreed to stay at my home with my aunt when he came over; see what he could figure out with Diana's past experience where she could be. Aunt Beth agreed to tell him Diana's story if she felt it was necessary.

Hearing twig's snap, I spun around and let out a relieved sigh seeing Derek and Scott. Closing the glass door behind me, I rushed over to the two.

"Thank God you're here" I breathed hugging Scott.

"How do you know Diana's missing?" Derek asked getting strait to the point.

I looked to the Alpha with wide eyes, "You never asked her?" I hissed bewildered and Derek shuck his head. "Crap, crap, crap" I muttered tugging at my hair.

"Ask Derek what?" Scott asked. He never liked being out of the loop of things if it involved his friends.

I ignored Scott's question and let out an exhausted sigh. "This isn't the first time" I said. The two werewolves looked at me confused and shocked. They wanted me to explain, especially Derek. "Diana's gonna be pissed when she finds out I told you, but screw it" I muttered and let out another sigh. "You know how my parents are dead?" the boys nodded, "That's because our dad killed our mom and Diana killed him out of pure rage and fear, she was ten" I said, shock plastered Scott and Derek's face.

"What does this have to do with Diana missing though?" Derek asked.

"You don't get it, when you guy's kill another werewolf, you get their power. When we witches kill another witch, we either get their memories or they become a sort of 'ghost' and try to kill you wither they were good or bad. Guess which one Diana got" I explained and the two fell silent waiting for me to continue. "Diana was haunted by our father, literally, she went ballistic, first getting nightmares, then seeing him everywhere, taunting her, then this would happen," I paused to take in a deep breath, making my tears stay at bay, "This would be the third time this happened. The first time we found her a day later, she was walking the streets at night, saying 'I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy, it's all my fault, I'm sorry'; the second time when she was thirteen, she came back with cut's on her arms and feet from running in the woods for two days, my aunt had to use her magic to keep her from killing us and herself." I wiped away stray tears as I looked back at my house to make sure no one was coming.

"I don't get it, why three years apart?" Scott asked.

"When our father was an actually our father he always told us 'The Rule of Three is something to hold and cherish'," I said turning back to him and Derek. "He was a Wiccan, one who practiced magic, while the Lockhart's **have **magic and he always told us the Wiccan Law that has to Rule of Three in it, as a way to parent us I guess," I muttered the last part.

"_Bide the Wiccan Law ye must, In perfect love and perfect trust _

_Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfill: An' ye harm none, do what ye will _

_What ye send forth come back to thee, So ever mind the law of three _

_Follow this with mind and heart, Merry ye meet, and merry ye part._

"Obviously my father couldn't fallow the rule" I grumbled, "Since our father basically drilled that into our heads, it left a mental imprint in Diana's head when she killed him. So once on the three year of his death, his 'ghost' comes and torments her till she's dead on the third night" I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. Scott stepped back in shock while Derek just looked plain scared. "So help me find my sister before the third night or she's dead" my bottom lip trembled as I looked between the wolves.

"I'm not going to let that happen" Derek said his eyes flashing red and Scott nodded in agreement. "Is there any where specific that we should look?" Derek asked.

"Not that I know of" I answered.

"You can't do that twin connection Diana used to find you?" Scott asked and I shuck my head.

"I already tried whatever mental block Diana has up, 'Lilly of the Valley' isn't strong enough to break it" I explained and Scott cursed under his breath. I looked between the two before telling Scott, "if you find Diana before me and Derek, call us."

"Why Derek?" Scott asked confused along with said wolf.

"Because me and Derek are the people she holds closest to her heart" I answered and looked directly at Derek. "If you find her, calm her down, remind her of the reasons why she is important to you, anything to calm her down," I looked back at Scott, "You try and do the same until we get there, just keep her from running off or hurting herself." The wolves nodded again. I looked between the two one more time, "Ready?" I asked and they gave a sharp nod as Scott's eyes glowed gold and Derek's glowed red. "Meet back here in three hours" I said before the two took off into the woods. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I whistled longer than usual, Faoi and Cori came swopping in and landed on my outstretched arms. "You know who to find, check on me or Aunt Beth with any news" I ordered the two owls before sending them to the skies again. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed my magic into the leaves and watched as they gave me sight before running into the woods.

Derek's P.O.V.

Damn it Diana, where are you? Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have protected you. Do you not trust me enough? Were the thoughts that ran through my head as I searched for my witch. Panic and fear fueled my legs, but that's all I allowed them to do. I refused to let horrible thoughts of finding Diana's, possible, dead body enter my mind. I wasn't going to find her like that. I refuse to let that happen! I'm going to find her scared and rescue her like she had done for me. Damn it, I'm her boyfriend and I should have been doing that from the beginning! Not her! Call me sexist all you want, but that's how my parents and sister raised me. If I ever find a girl important to me, I protect her and keep her safe. And right now I'm not doing that!

Catching Diana's scent I stopped and sniffed the air before looking down. Oh God, please no. Sifting the leaves around, I found a hair tie and sniffed it. Spice and coconut, weird combination, but that's Diana's sent and it fit's her. Sniffing the air some more, I growled as the only thing that entered my nose was Diana's sent from the hair tie. Pulling out my phone, I saw that I had twenty more minutes left before I had to be back at the Lockhart home. Once my phone was away, I took off running again.

Diana's P.O.V.

"You can't run from me Ana-Banana," I heard as I ran through the woods, ignoring the cut's forming on my body. Actually hoping the pain the branches made with make the ghost go away. "Sorry sweetie, that won't work this time" my father's voice laughed in my ears.

"Derek!" I cried out weakly, running faster.

The laugh was louder this time, "You think he's still going to love you after he finds out what you did? To your own father!"

Seeing Derek in the distance, I smiled and ran faster. "Derek!" I called out. He spun around, eye's blazing red, completely wolfed out, and snarled at me. Skidding to a stop, I fell to the ground scared. "D-Derek?" I stuttered. Letting out another snarl, the Alpha lunged at me; I screamed getting up and running away from him. "That's not Derek" I panted terrified now.

"Just keep telling yourself that Ana-Banana" father's voice laughed. He laughed louder when I tripped on a tree root and rolled down into a creek; hitting my head on a rock in the process. "Look how pathetic you are."

"She deserves it" looking up the hill, tears pricked my eyes as Derek sneered down at me. "She is a murderer after all."

"No I'm not!" I cried out, tears rolling down my face.

"Really?" Derek asked tilting his head. Jumping down to the creek, Derek changed into the man I saw in the parking lot and he smirked at me. "Then explain me Ana-Banana" my father taunted. My eyes widening, I got back up and ran off, letting my father's laugh fallow me. "You can't run from me Ana-Banana '_What ye send forth comes back to thee, So ever the law of three'_!" my father's voice yelled at me. "I can't wait to see you in hell with me!" the laugh echoed and I let out a terrified scream.

Scott's P.O.V.

Skidding to a halt by the creek I lead Stiles, Diana and Sophie when I found the other half of Laura's body. That scent… Spice and coconut! Sniffing the air some more, it lead me to a piece of fabric on the ground. Picking it up, I sniffed the fabric to be sure. Spice and coconut, yep, that's Diana's scent. Sniffing the air confusion washed over me, Diana's scent only came from the fabric in my hand. Crap what time is it? Looking at the time on my phone, I cursed under my breath and headed back to the Lockhart home.

Sophie's P.O.V.

Walking back into the living room, I let out a sad sigh after not finding anything that would lead me to my sister. "Sophie?" hearing Stiles voice, I looked up as he walked into the living room. He let out a sigh, "Nothing?" he asked and I nodded as tears collected in my eyes. Holding his arms out, I ran to Stiles and hugged him tight. "We'll find her Soph" Stiles promised, hugging me just as tight.

"I hope so" I whimpered. Hearing the door open and shut again, I spun around. "Well?" I asked Derek and Scott. They shuck their heads and I pulled my hair taking a step back.

"But, I found this" Scott said, before I could have a panic attack and held out a piece of black and pink pleated fabric, "It has Diana's sent on it."

"That's from her pajama pants, she was wearing those before disappearing" I said.

"So I'm guessing this was in her hair" Derek pulled out a black hair tie. "Her scent's all over it" Derek said and I nodded to him.

"I braided her hair with it" I muttered.

"Wait," Scott turned to Derek, "Was that the only thing you smelled with her scent on it?" Scott asked and Derek nodded.

"Ok great, belongings of **Diana's **have **her **sent on it, not all that surprising" Stiles pointed out.

"We mean these are the **only** things with her scent on them" Derek spat. "None of the leaves, air, or trees around them had Diana's scent on them, correct?" Derek asked Scott to be sure the Beta went through the same dilemma. Scott nodded.

"Ok, so does that mean anything to you Sophie?" Stiles asked and I shuck my head.

"It's because my brother-in-laws 'ghost' doesn't want Diana found" Aunt Beth answered Stiles, walking in with her arms crossed. "He's concealing her immediate person, but can't do anything when something happens to fall off" Aunt Beth explained.

"Great, but how does that help us find her?" Derek asked, clearly frustrated.

"Where did you find them?" Stiles asked his "I have an idea" tone prominent.

"Why?" Derek asked back.

"Just answer him!" Aunt Beth snapped. She'd take any lead, even if it was from the Argent's (not including Allison), if it meant finding my twin.

"By the creek we passed when I took you to where I found the other half of Laura's body" Scott answered first to calm Aunt Beth down as much as possible.

"Ok and you?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

"Where I first met you four" Derek answered.

Stiles turned to me, "Anything in the other areas where Diana was found familiar?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, umm, the road she was walking on was where we learned how to ride bikes" I answered.

"And the house because she lives here" Stiles said.

"No, she was in the kitchen" Aunt Beth corrected, and attention was on her to explain. "That's where I got her to open up to me about my sister's death and taught her to make apple pie" Aunt Beth explained.

"Ok, so all the places Diana was found were spot's that were important to her" Stiles explained. "Learning to ride a bike, making apple pie," Stiles listed and looked between me and Aunt Beth when he asked, "Did anything important happen to Diana around those areas?" he pointed to the objects Derek and Scott were still holding that were covered in my sister's scent. I looked at Aunt Beth who shrugged her shoulders unsure and I fallowed her motion. "Come on, anything?" Stiles asked rushed.

"My house" Derek answered and we looked at him. "Diana's going to my house" Derek repeated.

Ghost's P.O.V.

I watched as my daughter fell to the ground, she gasped for air as she stared at the burnt house in front of her. I smirked. This is perfect I can "kill" the brat in the house of the person who loves her. Let him suffer when he finds her. Like killing two birds with one stone, pun intended. But this time, I'm not waiting for the third day to take Diana's life. To hell with the Rule of Three, this witch needs to pay for killing me.

"Derek" Diana whimpered limping to the house, too tired to run now.

It's only a matter of time till I get my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Found

Sophie's P.O.V.

"Diana's going to be at my house" Derek said with determination in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Derek spat.

"But how are you sure?" Scott clarified Stiles question for the Alpha, "What happened to make your house important to her?"

"She got me to open up to her" Derek answered.

"No," Aunt Beth shuck her head, "I know my niece, and that was more important to you than to her" Aunt Beth said stepping to my side. "What really happened there?" Aunt Beth demanded.

Derek took in a frustrated breath and let it out slowly. "We told each other we loved each other" Derek answered through his teeth making Stiles and Scott step back shocked. "That important enough?" Derek asked using anger to cover his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I would consider that important" Stiles answered with a nod.

"Good, let's go" Derek snarled.

"Let me get something first" Aunt Beth said walking into the kitchen, and came back with a bag of broom straw.

"Why do you have that Aunt Beth?" I asked shocked.

"We need to get rid of this ghost for good, and the first thing to do is trap Diana in broom straw" Aunt Beth explained.

"Will it hurt her?" Derek asked.

"This won't, but how I'm going to get rid of the ghost might" Aunt Beth answered. Derek snarled making a look of appall cross my aunt's face. "And I honestly prefer my niece hurt and alive then scared and dead, so can we go!" Aunt Beth barked making Stiles, Scott and I jump. Derek gave a stiff nod, not like being yelled at. "Good, then lead the way Wolfy" Aunt Beth said.

"Ms. Lockhart it would actually be faster for you and Sophie if you went with Stiles" Scott said.

"We'll hold off Diana till you get there" Derek assured before Aunt Beth could protest. My aunt let out a breath and nodded allowing Derek to leave.

"See you there Scott" Stiles waved and I ran outside after the two wolves.

"Derek!" I called and he turned to me. "Keep her safe" I said. Derek smirked with a nod as Scott walked to his side. The wolves shared a look before taking off to the woods. Letting out the breath I was holding, I spun around, heading back inside. "Let's go" I said walking off with my aunt and crush.

Derek's P.O.V.

Running to my house was like watching one of those fairy tale movies. The one where you're screaming at the hero to hurry up and save the damsel in distress before the bad guy could kill her. Bad analogy since Diana would probably be mad I called her a damsel in distress, but it's pretty accurate right now. And I'll be damned if I let a damn ghost kill my girlfriend. My house coming into sight, I halted, making Scott skid at my sudden action and turn to me.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Let me go in first" I told Scott. "She's more than likely scared right now, let me see if I can calm her down a little before the other's come" I insisted and Scott nodded. Slowly I walked into the house, trying my best to be quiet. I don't see why though, Dana usually can sense me, but since her fear is put into hyper drive maybe I have a chance. "Diana?" I called softly making my way to the living room. Whimpering reaching my ears, I quickened my pace just a bit. "Diana?" I called softly again, stepping into the living room.

My heart dropped at the sight of my witch. She was squatted on the floor, back to me, holding her head with hunched over and shacking like a leaf. The fear leaking off of Diana nearly broke my heart; the sobs and whimpers that raked her body didn't help either. She was repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" while rocking back and forth.

"Diana?" her head shooting up, Diana spun to me with wide, red, puffy eyes from all the crying. "Dana it's me" I said taking a step forward. She just fell on her butt and started backing away from me, fear more prominent in her eyes. I stopped at Diana's sudden action.

"Are, are you here to kill me finally?" Diana stuttered scared.

Hurt slapped me in the face at this. "Diana, I would never do that to you" I said taking two steps forward.

"Liar!" Diana yelled scooting back more, the blood from her feet leaving a small trail. "You, you tried kill me three times. You're a liar! You said you, you loved me!" Diana cried out more tears falling down her face.

I almost wanted to cry myself at how weak and scared Diana looked. This was nothing like her at all. She was strong, sassy and loving to the ones she held dear. Whatever this ghost did to Diana, I didn't like it.

I took another step and Diana scooted back more until she hit the wall. "That wasn't me Diana" I said softly, slowly making my way to the cowering witch.

"Yes t was you liar!" Diana screamed threw her tears.

"No Diana, it wasn't" I said lowering myself to her height. Reaching my hand out, Diana threw herself to the floor and let out a sob that shuck her whole body. My eyes decided that now would be a good time for them to start misting over. "Diana, please" I whispered placing a hand on her back and she flinched away as best she could. "Diana, that wasn't me, it wasn't real" I said placing both hands on either side of her face. Slowly I lifted Diana's face to my own and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I'm real Diana, me, and I do love you" I said letting a smirk play on my lips.

"D-Derek?" Diana stuttered scared and my smirk grew. "Derek!" Diana squealed leaping into my arms and hugging my neck as she curled her body close to me. Diana tried to make herself as small as possible, which wasn't hard for her. "You're here, you're here, it's you" Diana sobbed as I held her close. "Make it stop, please, make it stop" Diana begged digging her face into my shoulder. "I don't want to die."

"I'm not going to let you" I said, hugging Diana as close to me as possible. Hearing Stiles Jeep, I let out a sigh of relief. "Diana, Sophie and your aunt are here to help" I whispered into her hair.

"R-Really?" Diana asked in my shoulder.

"Yeah" I answered standing up and keeping Diana close to me as I picked her up. It was like I was caring a child who just had a really bad nightmare. "Everything's going to be alright" I said turning around as Dana's aunt and sister walked in, Stiles and Scott in tow.

"Thank God, you found her" Ms. Lockhart breathed. "I need you to put her down and,"

"No! No, no, no!" Diana cried holding me tighter. "He'll kill me if you let go, don't let go" Diana whimpered starting to sob again.

Ms. Lockhart's face dropped and nodded for me to keep holding her niece. "Stiles, Scott, I need you two to move things out of the way to make room for us" Ms. Lockhart ordered and the boys got right to it, "Sophie, I need you to go over and help calm your sister." Sophie nodded, rushing to my side while Ms. Lockhart opened the bag of broom straw and started pouring it on the floor.

"Diana?" Sophie asked placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, only for her to flinch away like she did me. Sophie's face saddened. "Diana it's me, Sophie" Sophie cooed to her sister.

"Sophie?" Diana whimpered, peaking out of my shoulder, "Is it really you?"

Sophie giggled a sad smile, tears collecting in her eyes. "Of course silly" Sophie nodded, tucking some hair out of Diana's dirt covered and tear stained face. "We're going to help you Diana ok" Sophie talked to her sister as if she was a child. And right now, Diana was.

"I didn't mean to kill him," Diana whimpered, "I didn't want to, I didn't."

"I know Diana, it's not your fault" Sophie said as Diana buried her face back into my shoulder.

"Derek," looking up, Ms. Lockhart motioned me to the circle of broom straw that was missing a good half inch, which was still in the bag. "I need you to put Diana in the circle" Ms. Lockhart whispered so that way her niece wouldn't start freaking out again.

Nodding, I walked over to the circle and kneeled, slowly letting go of Diana. "Derek?" Dana muttered looking up at me.

"I'm sorry" I muttered pulling Diana into a deep kiss while Ms. Lockhart finished the circle. "I love you" I whispered before leaping out of the circle and away from Diana.

"You lied!" Diana screamed tears falling down her face. Standing up, Diana made a mad dash for the door, only to bounce back from an invisible wall the broom straw made. "He's gonna kill me" Diana whimpered curling up in a ball.

"You're father isn't real Diana," Ms. Lockhart lectured, "You know what happens when a witch kills another."

"I thought your dad was a Wiccan" Stiles whispered to Sophie.

"When he killed my mom, he got her memories of how to wield 'real' magic and became a witch" Sophie whispered back.

"Tell him that!" Diana snapped at her aunt. "He won't stop till I'm dead" Diana cried.

"It's only the first night Diana, he won't try until the third, we have time" Sophie said, trying to reassure her hysterical twin.

Diana shuck her head, "No, you don't get it," the scared hiccupped, "He doesn't care about the threefold law anymore."

"Threefold law?" Stiles asked a loud.

"Rule of Three just a different term" Ms. Lockhart answered as she held a look that said she had an idea. "Diana, are you sure that's what he said?" Ms. Lockhart asked and Diana nodded making Ms. Lockhart smile.

"Care to tell us why you're smiling?" I demanded.

"His ghost broke Wiccan law" Ms. Lockhart said and Sophie gasped a smile spreading on her own lips.

"What does that mean for Diana?" Scott asked.

"_What ye send forth comes back to thee, So ever mind the law of three _is the short and sweet version" Ms. Lockhart said waving her niece over. "The real version is _Mind the threefold law ye should, three times bad and three times good _we can break his hold on her" Ms. Lockhart explained as her and Sophie held hands. "Ready Sophie dear?" Ms. Lockhart asked her eyes starting to glow along with Sophie's.

"You bet" Sophie said and held her left hand out while Ms. Lockhart held out her right.

"Time to go old school" Ms. Lockhart chuckled and Sophie giggled. "_Bide the Wiccan Law ye must, in perfect love and perfect trust_" Ms. Lockhart said and Diana twitched on the floor.

"_Ye must live and let live, fairly take and fairly give_" Sophie said and Diana twitched again. Slowly looking up, Diana's own eyes started to glow.

"_Merry ye meet, and merry ye part, bright the cheeks and warm the heart_" Sophie and Ms. Lockhart started chanting together and Diana twitched to her back, "_Mind the threefold law ye should, three times bad and three times good. True in love ye must be, lest they love be false to thee_," Diana's back arched as she let a scream tear its way up her throat and through her lips; her eyes started glowing brighter, "_These eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfill!_" Sophie and Ms. Lockhart's voices started rising, "_An' ye harm none, do what ye will! Bleesed Be to thee!_"

Diana let out one finale scream as the glow from her eyes engulfed her and seemed to explode outward. Is this it? Is Diana ok now? The glowing dying down, I ran to my witch's side and held her close, checking for any sign that she was alright. A small groan left Diana's lips as she shifted in my arms. Slowly opening her eyes, Diana smirked up at me.

"Hey handsome" Diana muttered and lightly slapped my face. "That's for letting me go" were Diana's finale words before falling unconscious.

"Let's get her to the hospital" Ms. Lockhart said heading for the front door, Sophie close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Saved

Snapping my eyes open, I shot up in a sitting position and looked around frantically, panic rising in my body. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I snapped around to see Derek standing there with a smirk on his face. My own smirk slowly formed only to turn into a huge smile. Grabbing Derek by his leather jack, I pulled him down to me and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"Hey handsome" I greeted once our lips parted and Derek chuckled. "You found me," I whispered, resting my forehead on his and Derek nodded, "My hero". It was a happy ending, but happy endings don't exist and reality does; the reality is that I have to tell Derek everything. Not my sisters side, but my side. Taking a deep breath, I pulled away from Derek and stared down at my lap. "I have to tell you something" I muttered, looking over the bandages that covered the cuts on my arms. "It's about what happened to my dad,"

"You sister already told me" Derek interrupted.

"No, Sophie told you her side," I corrected and looked at Derek, "You need to hear my side."

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly. "Sophie and I were ten and our mom told us to go out into the woods and find our animal companion, kind of like a pet for life but a bigger connection. Sophie and I wondered the woods for hours trying to find and animal we both liked: Sophie wanted a squirrel, I wanted a rabbit, she wanted a robin I wanted a coyote," I smiled at the memory, "Then we found Faoi and Cori, they were perfect: Beautiful like the Lockhart women and twin sisters like me and Sophie. It was like fate," I let out a small chuckle shaking my head as my smile dropped, "We were so happy, we ran home as fast as we could, screaming 'Mommy, Daddy, we did it, we found them'. We were so happy and it was all cut short when we ran into our parent's room," I sucked in another deep breath and let it out slowly, "Dad was sitting on the bed, reading on of my mom's books, blood on his hands and her dead body at his feet. It, it was like they weren't there, like that was just a normal thing!"

Feeling my anger rising along with my magic, Derek grabbed my hand. Looking at him with glass eyes, my anger simmered as he joined me on the hospital bed, wrapping his arm around me. Taking another deep breath, my tears settled down.

"Sophie was crying, I was in shock, and Dad just smiled at us and said 'Hello girls' like he did every other day. Then his eyes glowed yellow, a sign of dark magic in one's heart. Before I could even react, he attacked Sophie, sending her flying across the room. She hit her head on the dresser and I finally let out a scream when I saw all the blood pouring from her head. I thought she was dead and started screaming at Dad. 'Why are you doing this Daddy? Don't you love us?' he just smiled with those damn yellow eyes. 'Of course I do, but Mommy had to die, she was holding me back' he then sent me flying into one of the walls, and my charm, that was my families crest, broke at the force of his magic.

"He just kept smiling at me, like nothing was wrong. 'Don't worry Ana-Banana I still love you, that's why I'm sending you to Mommy and Sophie-Bear'. Something inside of me just snapped and I let out a tremendous scream, pushing all of the magic out of my body," I held up my right wrist to show Derek my family crest, "The reason we hold our crest with us, is to have a point of origin for our magic. Something to keep it at bat until it's released."

"Like an anchor" Derek muttered and I nodded.

Dropping my wrist I sighed. "It just took that one flair of anger to kill my dad. He didn't have my mom's memories long enough to know how to protect himself from the attack," I chocked back a sob and rubbed my eyes to brake the glass that was forming, "I didn't know I had killed him till he just dropped to the floor. The coroner said he died of a heart attack, but I know better, everyone in my family knew better. I'm the one who killed my dad" I finished my story as silent tears fell from my eyes. Soul mate or not, by now I'm sure Derek want's nothing,

"You were just protecting yourself," what? I looked up at Derek shocked. Did he really just say that? Derek continued before I could speak, "You were ten and scared Diana, don't blame this on yourself."

I blinked at Derek, surprised, before smirking and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks handsome," I whispered and Derek smirked back at me. "Can I leave this horrible place now?" I asked earning a chuckle from my boyfriend.

"I'll go see mate" Derek said kissing my forehead.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked and Derek smirked. "Jerk!" I shrieked, "How long have you known?" I demanded as Derek got off of my hospital bed.

"Since the first time you threw me across a room" Derek answered, leaving, before I could do it again, me shocked as he looked for a doctor.

"You're home!" Sophie screamed jumping off the couch, along with Allison. The two knocked me to the floor in a heap of hugs.

"You're gonna break me all over again" I snapped but still laughing.

"We're just happy you're ok" Allison said in my stomach while Sophie nodded her face in my shoulder.

I looked over the two girls at Scott and Stiles who stood their smiling. "You're not gonna help are you?" I asked and they shuck their heads. "Perfect," I tilted my head back, to look at Derek upside down, and he held a smirk, not making a move to help me, "Oh yeah, my hero" I sneered. That earned a chuckle from said "hero". My sigh was followed by an annoyed groan at the feeling of blood soaking my bandaged foot. "My foot's bleeding again" I grumbled. That got Sophie and Allison off while Derek was by my side. Pulling off my black slipper (damn doctors said I can't wear heels till my feet are better) on my left foot, I hissed at the blood on the bottom of the foot. "Fix it" I spat at my sister holding my foot out to her.

"No!" Sophie screeched.

"I was tormented by a ghost! Fix it!" I snapped playfully.

My sister did end up cleaning and re-bandaging my foot and the six of us sat around the living room. Well, Derek kind of just sat there allowing me to use his body as a pillow; I sat in his lap. Scott, Allison, Sophie and Stiles (in that order) sat on the couch while Derek and I were in a love seat. He listened to our conversations while playing with my hair and giving my forehead an affectionate kiss now and then.

"We should watch a movie" Stiles said out of nowhere. Then again that's pretty normal of him. "We never get to relax like this, so let's watch a movie."

"Like what?" Scott asked smiling at his smiling friend. I raised an eyebrow while narrowing my eyes. I don't like those smiles nothing good comes from those smiles, nothing. Those smiles are the reason I can't eat fudge anymore and the reason Sophie refuses to swim in lakes.

"I don't know, Moulin Rouge?" Stiles asked coyly. My eyes widened as I bit back a laugh with my sister and Allison covered her mouth to stop her laughter from starting. Ok, right now I love those smiles.

"Yeah, I guess" Scott nodded holding back a laugh as well. I looked up at Derek who was now eyeing the two suspiciously, my hair no longer fascinating to him. "Is that ok Sophie, Diana?" Scott asked my twin and me.

I nodded while Sophie said, "Sure, we like that movie," and motioned her, Allison, Derek and me. Now Derek was eyeing her, Scott and Stiles suspiciously.

"Ok" Stiles said getting up and turning everything on. Putting in the DVD, Stiles sat back down and asked Derek, "Have you seen this movie?"

"No" Derek lied as he looked at the TV (fake) annoyed.

"Really?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. "Ok, Sophie told me about it, sounds good and sad" Stiles paused to bite back a laugh with me and his best friend, while Sophie and Allison held their laughs back with their hands. "I just hope I don't cry" Stiles finally said. Derek snapped his head to the boy shocked before looking down at me with death when Stiles and Scott started laughing.

"I didn't say anything to them" I chuckled and pointed at Scott. "They listened in on our slumber party" I accused and Derek snapped his look of death to the two boys. Their laughter was cut short.

"Oh crap" Stiles said and took off with his best friend. Derek dropped me on Allison and Scott before taking off after the boys. "You suck Diana!" Stiles yell was followed by his girlish scream. That sent us girls over the edge as we erupted into laughter.

_**AN- If you don't want the story to end, don't fret, the next series will be called "Being the Alpha's Mate, The Party Continues!"**_


End file.
